


The cute guy at the recording studio

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Dinner, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write kissing scenes, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Strangers, Tsukishima works at a recording studio, Yamaguchi has a nice voice, because that's a headcanon I like, i don't know how recording studios work my dudes, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Tsukishima works at a recording studio and everything changes when a cute guy comes in to record a song.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why I wrote this. I have no idea how recording works so I apologize in advance.  
> Enjoy I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't count how many times I wrote 'the guy'.

Tsukishima paused his music when he heard the door to the studio open and a timid voice asked, “Sorry to bother you, but are you guys still open?  
He slid his headphones around his neck and walked to the front of the studio.

A cute green-haired guy was standing there, fidgeting, with his phone in hand.

“Can I help you?” asked Tsukishima. 

The boy looked up from his phone. “Oh yeah, just wanted to know if you guys are still open.”

“We’re open for another hour. We close at 10. Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all. So I can record something then?”

Tsukishima nodded and led him to the recording room in the back. “I’m assuming you know how everything works. I’ll be just outside.”

The guy nodded. He stepped into the room and got set up. Tsukishima was about to put his headphones back on when the guy started singing. Tsukishima had to double check to make sure it really was the green-haired guy who was singing.  
He was, honestly, a bit startled. The guy had an amazing voice and was singing with more passion than he had ever heard someone sing with in his year of working at the recording studio.  
He continued listening to the guy sing until he was finished.

When the guy stepped out of the room he smiled briefly at Tsukishima. “I couldn’t finish today, is it okay if I come back tomorrow?”

Tsukishima could do nothing but nod as he followed the guy back to the front of the studio and accepted his money. 

The guy opened the door to leave. “Thanks for all your help, uh…?”

“Tsukishima.”

The guy pondered that for a moment. “Is it okay if I call you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Whatever.”

The guy smiled. “Okay. Bye, Tsukki!”

The door jingled as it shut, leaving Tsukishima alone to clean the studio and close up.”

As he was cleaning up, Tsukishima realized he never got the guy’s name.

***

The next day, Tsukishima was on the phone with his brother when the guy from before came into the recording studio. He waved at Tsukishima a bit shyly and waited for him to gesture in the direction of the recording room before going to the back of the studio.

Tsukishima told his brother he had to leave, hung up, and went to the back.

The guy was already set up with all his equipment and Tsukishima pulled up a chair outside the room to listen to him sing. There was something about his voice, the emotion perhaps, that brought up something in Tsukishima that he had only experienced when he was a little kid. He hoped the guy didn’t think it was creepy that he was listening to him sing from the outside of the recording room.

The guy redid the recording a couple more times before opening the door and stepping out of the recording room.

“Man, that took longer than I expected. Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Don’t apologize. You were recording something and that’s what this studio is for.” 

The guy rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…” 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Hey, I don’t think I caught your name.”

The guy was startled but smiled. “Oh? It’s Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi, the cute guy who came to the recording studio. Tsukishima would have to get his number at some point. He nodded. “Bye, Yamaguchi.”

“Bye Tsukki!”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he would ever come back.

***

Tsukishima wasn’t working at the studio for the next two days and when he asked his coworkers if they had seen a green-haired guy come to the studio, they all shook their heads. 

Kuroo grinned. “Haven’t seen anyone like that. Why, you got a crush?”

Tsukishima sighed and left. When he got back to his apartment, he lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
Did he have a crush on Yamaguchi? They had only met twice and Tsukishima knew he was being irrational.

The next day, he went back to the studio for his shift at 3PM. He didn’t realize that he had been unconsciously waiting for Yamaguchi to show up at some point until he got a text.  
He checked his phone and saw one new message from a number he didn’t recognize.  
The message read: 

‘I’m coming to the studio. Are you working today?’

Tsukishima texted back asking who this was. He got a reply right away.

‘It’s Yamaguchi. Sorry, I got your number from your coworker with the bedhead.’

Tsukishima scowled. Damn Kuroo. He had been keeping something from him.  
Right then, the studio door opened and Yamaguchi stepped inside, shaking water out of his hair.

“Hey Tsukki. Woo, it’s really raining hard out there.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Back again? I thought you were done. And you came in this weather. Surprising.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip. “Uh, I realized I messed up a part and wanted to redo it.” He added in a quieter voice, “I also kinda wanted to see you again.”

Tsukishima didn’t believe his ears. “Sorry, what was that?”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks went red. “I wanted to see you again.”

Tsukishima smiled and led him to the recording room to escape the awkwardness. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Yamaguchi set up everything and started recording. He began to sing the chorus of the song he was working on and Tsuksihima closed his eyes and listened to his voice.

When Yamaguchi was done, he packed up his stuff and apologized to Tsukishima for asking Kuroo for his number. Tsukishima brushed him off, assuring him it wasn’t a problem. 

After Yamaguchi left, Tsukishima was actually disappointed. And that’s when he realized it. He really did like Yamaguchi, and as more than a friend. 

That night, Tsukishima was surprised when Yamaguchi texted him asking him if he wanted to go out for dinner on Saturday.  
Tsukishima accepted and hope sparked in his chest.  
Maybe he actually had a chance with the cute guy he met in the recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really have an ending WHOOPS  
> I won't be able to post during the weekend but I'm gonna write a lot (I hope) so expect a buncha stuff next week. No promises though. 
> 
> Please tell me if I made spelling/grammar errors!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad longer than the other one and this took me a while to write because I kept getting stuck.  
> Everything is awkward because I'M awkward.  
> Enjoy!

The next day, Tsukishima stood in front of his bathroom mirror, trying to figure out which shirt to wear. He didn’t know where they were going for dinner so he wasn’t sure how formal he should dress. At the very least he would have to wear something clean.

He decided on a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He quickly brushed his hair and grabbed his bag before going to pick up Yamaguchi at his apartment.

Yamaguchi was waiting outside when Tsukishima got there. His hair was half up and he was wearing a light red sweater with little birds embroidered on it.

Tsukishima forgot how to breathe for a second and managed to choke out, “You look nice.”

Yamaguchi blushed and bit his lip. “Oh, thanks. You look really nice too.”

They started to walk to the restaurant, which wasn’t far from Yamaguchi’s apartment. Yamaguchi had already made a reservation so they got seated right away in a booth near the back.

Tsukishima was glad he wasn’t overdressed. The restaurant wasn’t too fancy but it definitely wasn’t a fast food place. 

They sat down across from each other and the waiter took their orders. Once the waiter left, they fell into an awkward silence until Yamaguchi spoke up. 

“So, how long have you been working at the recording studio?”

“Just a little more than a year, about as long as I’ve been living here in Tokyo.” He sipped his water. “What do you do?”

“I’m still in university. I’m studying to be a pediatric nurse.”

Tsukishima nodded. “So singing is just a hobby then?”

“Yeah, I sometimes record songs when I have free time.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck. “But sometimes I wish it was more than just a pastime.”

“Well, I think you should sing more. You have a beautiful voice.”

Yamaguchi stared at him. Tsukishima started to stammer. “Ah, no. I just mean-”

He was cut off when Yamaguchi started to giggle, which only succeeded in making Tsukishima even more flustered. Damn, he thought, why was having a normal conversation this hard?

Yamaguchi fought back more laughter. “Sorry Tsukki, it’s just funny to hear that from you. You don’t seem like the type of guy who compliments people on things like that.” He smiled. “Thank you, though.”

Tsukishima felt like dying. He couldn’t even get through dinner with this guy. He imagined what Kuroo and Bokuto would say. They would probably tell him he was being ridiculous, that Yamaguchi obviously liked him and they should just kiss already.  
He couldn’t help but think for a second that maybe that was all true and he should tell Yamaguchi that he liked him, but the sensible part of his brain pushed that thought away and told him to focus on what was happening at the moment.

He realized he had been quiet for a while, just staring into space, and ymaguchi was looking at him with concern.

Luckily, the waiter arrived with their food before Tsukishima had the chance to make it any more awkward. They both thanked her and began to eat in silence until Yamaguchi asked, “Do you have any hobbies, Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima took another bite of his food and thought about it. He had stopped being serious about volleyball after high school and only played when Bokuto and Kuroo dragged him into it. He realized he didn’t have any real hobbies.

“I guess I don’t. I played volleyball in high school but that’s all.”

“Do you still play?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Only when my coworkers beg me to play a quick game with them.”

Yamaguchi nodded slowly. He kept eating and asked, “Have you ever tried singing?”

“I kind of sing along to music, but no, not really. I don’t think I have a very good voice anyway. Unlike you.” 

He looked up from his plate to see Yamaguchi, who looked like he was scheming in his head.

“You better not be planning something.”

Yamaguchi smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry about it, Tsukki!”

They finished their food and split the bill. Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi back to his apartment.

“You didn’t have to do this, Tsukki. I can walk by myself.”

“I didn’t want you to walk alone in the dark.”

“But what about you?”

“It’ll be okay.”

They got to Yamaguchi’s apartment. Tsukishima stood there awkwardly. “Well, um, bye.”

Yamaguchi smiled, went over and put his arms around Tsukishima’s neck before kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Goodnight Tsukki.”

He slipped inside the building before Tsukishima had a chance to react. He could feel his cheeks heating up and oh damn, he was so screwed.

The next day, Tsukishima headed to work. He could hear Bokuto, finishing up his shift and talking to someone. 

Tsukishima went to the back and saw Yamaguchi listening to Bokuto chatter on, probably about his boyfriend Akaashi. The two had been dating since the end of high school and Bokuto told everyone he met about Akaashi.

Tsukishima coughed. 

Bokuto leapt up from the ground where he was sitting upon seeing Tsukishima. “Ah! I was just waiting for you to come. See you two later then!”  
He left. 

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima with a smile on his face. “Hi, Tsukki.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me? I thought you would be.”

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes. “Are you going to force me to sing with you?”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess.”

Yamaguchi managed to convince him to at least try and sing a little bit. They went into the recording room and set up all the equipment. Yamaguchi had printed out lyrics and highlighted Tsukishima’s parts in blue and his own in green. 

He played the backtrack and gave Tsukishima a thumbs up. Tsukishima nodded weakly and tried to calm down. He was just singing. It wasn’t a big deal.

He studied the lyrics and once Yamaguchi started singing he waited for his part to come up. He took a deep breath and started singing.

They went back and forth for the verses, then sang the chorus together. 

Eventually the song ended and Tsukishima caught his breath. 

Yamaguchi looked at him. “Wasn’t that fun?”

Tsukishima nodded. He hadn’t realized singing could be this taxing. 

Yamaguchi downloaded the recording onto his computer and they stepped out of the recording room to listen to it. They sat on the ground beside the computer and Yamaguchi handed Tsukishima an earbud. He clicked play.

Two minutes and 13 seconds later, the song finished and Yamaguchi stopped the recording. “Tsukki, you have a pretty voice, you know.”

Tsukishima looked at him doubtfully and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m serious.” He put his hand on top of Tsukishima's. “I think we should sing together more often.”

Tsukishima blushed and tried to hide his face. It was absolutely unacceptable that he was getting this flustered just from talking to someone. 

Yamaguchi closed his laptop and looked at Tsukishima. His eyes were wide and Tsukishima couldn’t help leaning a little closer. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose.

Yamaguchi gently put his hands around Tsukishima’s waist and pulled him close. Their faces were centimeters apart and Tsukishima’s heart was beating out of his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima nodded. Yamaguchi closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima slid his hands into Yamaguchi’s hair and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat. Tsukishima jumped away from Yamaguchi and straightened his shirt.

“Kuroo! How long have you been standing here?”

Kuroo snickered. “Long enough. You must be Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi stood up from the ground and smoothed down his hair. “Uh, yeah. Yes.” 

Kuroo grinned and turned to Tsukishima. “Get outta here and go home. It’s my shift and I’ll help this customer.”

Tsukishima nodded and grabbed his stuff before running out of the studio. He took a taxi back to the apartment and slammed the door behind him. He sank onto the couch and buried his face in a pillow. 

He was going to kill Kuroo if he told anyone. If Bokuto found out, he would never hear the end of it. 

Tsukishima didn’t realize he fell asleep until he got a text from Yamaguchi. 

‘Sorry about everything. :( I hope Kuroo doesn’t give you too much grief about it.’ 

Tsukishima replied.

‘Don’t worry about it. Kuroo’s just like that.’

A couple minutes later he got a reply.

‘Good luck with that ;)’

Tsukishima flopped back onto the couch and vowed that he wasn’t going to leave his apartment unless absolutely necessary. He was utterly embarassed. 

On the plus side, Yamaguchi had kissed him. He had kissed Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima didn’t like to admit it but he didn’t have much experience with kissing. Kuroo liked to tease him about it but all Tsukishima had to do was mention that Kuroo still hadn't gotten Kenma to date him and he usually backed off.

Kenma was Kuroo’s best friend and crush. They had known each other since elementary school, but Kuroo still hadn't confessed. 

Tsukishima found it hilarious that Kuroo was almost as much of a gay disaster as he was.

Did the kiss mean Yamaguchi actually liked him too? It would. Tsukishima would have to confess to get a straight answer though.  
He grabbed his phone and typed a message to Yamaguchi.

‘Hey, I really like you. Like, as more than a friend.’

Before he could overthink it, he hit send. He reread the message and cringed. Throwing his phone onto his bed, he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

When he went back to his room he had two new messages. 

‘Omg Tsukki you’re hilarious’

‘Is this your way of finding out if I like you?”

Tsukishima hit his head against the wall.

‘...maybe’

Yamaguchi replied. 

‘Call me.’

Tsukishima went to his contact and clicked the call button. Yamaguchi picked up after the first ring.

“Tsukki, I kissed you. I took you out to dinner. Of course I like you.”

“Those things could mean anything.”

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi sigh from the other end. “Tsukki… Have you ever dated someone before?”

“...Truthfully, no.”

“Okay, well all you have to know is I really do like you, Tsukki. As more than a friend.”

“Okay. Thanks for the clarification.” 

He heard Yamaguchi laugh. “Bye, Tsukki!”

“Bye.” 

After he hung up, he got a text message from Kuroo and just about chucked his phone at the wall before he reluctantly read it.

‘Hey. Congrats or whatever but you can’t make out with people in the studio.’

Tsukishima sighed. 

‘We weren’t making out. Does this mean you won’t tease me or tell Bokuto?’

It took a couple minutes before Kuroo replied.

‘Absolutely not. And you’d better believe I’m telling Bokuto. This is the funniest thing that’s happened in weeks.’

Tsukishima groaned and tried to call him to negotiate, but after denying the call three times Kuroo blocked him.

Tsukishima threw himself onto his bed. At least one good thing had come out of all this. 

Even though he would have to deal with constant teasing, it was worth it now that he knew Yamaguchi liked him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope a pediatric nurse is a real thing.
> 
> If there are problems please tell me and I will fix them!


End file.
